


So If I'M Laughing, and YOU'RE Laughing, Then Who Is Driving the Car?

by objectsinthemirror



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Blue Lock, damn...., idk what else i can say about this piece.....personally idk whats going on either, my apologies, no beta? no problem!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectsinthemirror/pseuds/objectsinthemirror
Summary: “—It’s fine,” Rin sighed, remembering his and Bachira’s deal, “Bachira is my date.”It was hard to say the words without sounding like he wanted to puke, but Rin imagined that he would get better with practice.“Are you serious?”“Yup,” Rin said, “We’re like madly in love or something. I don't know.”
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Itoshi Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	So If I'M Laughing, and YOU'RE Laughing, Then Who Is Driving the Car?

**Author's Note:**

> sigh....i hope some part of you finds this enjoyable....entertaining....endearing....i tried my hardest

Rin sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

It was a nice ceiling, as far as hotel ceilings went, and the bed was pretty nice too. Everything was just...nice. He had about 40 minutes until he had to go to evening practice and the pitch was about 15 minute walk from the hotel, which meant that he had about 20 minutes to decompress and prepare himself for whatever bullshit his team was going to put him through. 

Rin closed his eyes, allowing the hum of the air conditioner to lull him to serenity. 

“Knock knock,” Bachira called out, walking into Rin’s room, “I’m coming in!” 

Rin opened his eyes. 

“There’s no point in saying ‘knock knock’ if you’re not going to follow it up with ‘I’m coming in’,” Rin sighed, rolling over to look at Bachira, “The whole point of knocking is that I have to respond with ' _come in Bachira’_.” 

“But if I _actually_ knocked you wouldn't have let me in,” Bachira frowned. 

“I know.” 

“ _Whatever,”_ Bachira said, sitting down on Rin’s desk chair, “I’m here now. And I need a _small_ favor.” 

Rin sighed, sitting up. It was dumb to entertain Bachira at all, especially when he was asking something of him, but at the same time the sooner he vochalized his request the sooner Rin could deny it and send him on his way. 

“What do you want?” 

“Be my date to the banquet?” 

_The banquet_ , Rin remembered, rubbing his temple. It was coming up in a week or so, some fancy party to celebrate the _new and improved_ Japanese U-20 team. Rin didn't plan on taking anyone—he had no friend that he disliked enough to rope them into a 4 hour _snoozefest_ , and he had no significant other who would offer to go with him. And that was fine; Rin didn't care about public displays of status like Bachira did. 

Rin laughed before shaking his head at Bachira. “ _No way_.” 

“Please,” Bachira begged, rolling the chair over to Rin’s bedside, “I need a date so I can show Isagi that I didn't lose the breakup! How depressing is it going to look if he comes in, booed up with Nagi, and I am sad and alone!” 

Right. Isagi. To be honest, Rin didn't even notice that Bachira and Isagi were a _thing_ until they weren't. Apparently, the story goes that they were “super serious” until Isagi decided that Bachira wasn't the one for him ( _but_ Nagi was. It made the team meetings _super_ awkward for Bachira, but Rin was too busy not caring about his teammates to notice). 

“That’s not my problem—” 

“Rin _please_ ,” Bachira said, grabbing his arm and shaking it, “Everyone on the team has a date! Even Barou! And he is the absolute worst!” 

Rin sat up, shaking Bachira off of him and crossing his legs. “Who is Barou taking?” 

“His _girlfriend_ ,” Bachira grumbled, “I met her in the lobby—she’s so _nice_ , it's disgusting.” 

“Opposites attract, I suppose.” 

“Like you and me—” 

“ _Nope_.” 

Bachira pouted, spinning around in the chair. “But _Riiiiiiiiiiiiin_ —” 

“Shut up.” 

“ _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_ ,” Bachira sang, spinning faster. 

“ _Shut_ _uuuuuup_ ,” Rin groaned, putting his pillow over his face. Rin could hear the wheels of the chair rolling across the floor, and he could only hope that the people in the room under him were either not there or too nice to give the front desk a noise complaint. Bachira smacked something down on the side table before shaking Rin’s arm again. 

“Alright—get this. Let’s tab for it.” 

“ _Excuse me_ —” 

Bachira pointed to the can on the bedside table. “Tab game. Don’t tell me you’ve never played.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rin sighed, “And did you get that out of the garbage—” 

“—doesn't matter,”

“You’re so gross.” 

“The way the game goes is that whoever flicks off the tab loses,” Bachira explained, straightening out the bottle tab, “So if _you_ lose, you have to be my date.” 

“And if I win, you leave?” 

“Yup.” 

“Fine,” Rin sighed, “I’m in.” 

Bachira smiled before grabbing the can and holding it between them. 

“Cool. I go first.” 

_Flick_

Rin couldn’t begin to imagine spending _four straight hours_ with Bachira. Granted they were both going to be at the banquet regardless, but if Rin isn’t his date he could possibly avoid him in some manner. 

_Flick_

Why was Bachira even asking _him_? He was sure that there were probably countless other people on the team (people that were nicer than Rin, like Tokimitsu, or people that knew Bachira better than Rin, like Gagamaru) who could be a better fake date. 

_Flick_

And why would Isagi even believe them? Rin tries his hardest to avoid Bachira whenever he sees possible (it wasn't a personal thing—Rin tried to avoid _everyone_ on the team) so if anything, it would be obvious that they weren't actually dating. 

“What if Isagi doesn't buy it,” Rin asked, looking up at Bachira, “We’re not exactly _good friends_ , he must notice that.” 

“He doesn't notice anything but Nagi,” Bachira grumbled, looking down at the can, “So yeah, he will buy it.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Rin said quietly, before flicking the tab. 

_Snap!_

The soda tab flew off the can, hitting the wall behind them with a small _ding_. 

“Seems like you lose,” Bachira smiled. 

“I guess I did.” 

Bachira laughed before throwing out the can. “I’m going to be wearing purple, you better match me!” 

“Fine,” Rin groaned. 

“Also, you have to call me Meguru!” 

“ _Fine_.”

“I wanna hear you say it!” 

“ _Meguru_ ,” Rin called out. 

Rin heard the door slam, indicating that he was finally alone again. 

_What a drag._

* * *

“Rin,” Anri called out, waving Rin over, “I’m not sure if Ego told you, but you _do_ get a plus one to the banquet—” 

“—It’s fine,” Rin sighed, remembering his and Bachira’s deal, “Bachira is my date.” 

It was hard to say the words without sounding like he wanted to _puke_ , but Rin imagined that he would get better with practice. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yup,” Rin said, “We’re like madly in love or something. I don't know.” 

“Should I tell PR?” 

“Don’t bother,” Rin sighed, “We’ll be broken up by next week.” 

* * *

Rin knocked on Bachira’s door, putting his hands in his pant pocket. The tux he rented was uncomfortable, it was a bit tight around his shoulders and the sleeves were a tad too long, causing him to have to roll them inwards, and the company was less than ideal, but it was still only four hours which was hardly anything in the grand scheme of things. 

Bachira opened the door, waving Rin inside. 

He was dressed in purple, just like he had promised, and his hair was gelled back (a nice change from his usual mophead hairstyle). He looked nice; as nice as a complete nuisance could look. 

“Rin,” Bachira said, much too excited for Rins liking, “We're matching!” 

“Yup.” 

Kunigami stuck his head out the bathroom door, looking at the two of them. 

“Rin,” Kunigami yelled out, “You look nice.” 

“Thanks,” Rin said, looking at Kunigami. He still had excess shampoo in his hair and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, despite their limo arriving in twenty minutes, “You look undressed.” 

Bachira laughed, walking towards Rin and slipping his arm around his waist. Rin flinched at the action before remembering that they were supposed to be posing as a couple. 

“Do we look nice, Gami,” Bachira asked, squeezing Rin’s waist, “Do we look like we're _in love_.” 

“Not really. Rin looks like he has a gun to his head.” 

Rin sighed, putting his arm around Bachira. 

“How about now?” 

Kunigami squinted at them before giving them two thumbs up. 

* * *

“By the way,” Kunigami asked, hitting the ‘close’ button on the elevator, “What do you gain from this?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You and Bachira. What do you gain?” 

Rin looked at Bachira, raising his eyebrows. What did he gain? Him and Bachira didn't talk about it, past agreeing that Rin was going to be his date. There wasn't much that Bachira could give him that Rin couldn't already get on his own merits; he was a well-known soccer player after _all_ (granted, he was more known for being Sae Itoshi’s brother who is coincidentally a soccer player than he was for being the striker of the Japanese U-20 team, but that was neither here nor there. All press was good press) and he wasn't a materialistic person. Honestly, he didn't need _anything_ from Bachira (and if he was to gain “goods and services” then he would _technically_ be prostituting himself and Rin was raised too well for that). 

But still, he wasn't running a charity either. 

“What do I gain, _Meguru_?” 

“I dunno. How about this—I’ll buy you lunch,” Bachira said, using the wall’s reflection to fix his hair, “But keep it under 3000 yen.” 

“Okay, cheap ass,” Rin laughed. 

“I’m sorry,” Bachira said, crossing his arms, “Since I'm a midfielder I don't get paid as much as _you_ do, mister striker.” 

The bell dinged, signifying that they were finally at the ground floor. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Kunigami said, looking back at the two, “ _Action_.” 

Rin plastered on a fake smile before grabbing Bachira’s hand, locking it with his. 

“Let’s go, _sweetheart_.” 

“Of course, _my love_.” 

Kunigami laughed, shaking his head. “You two disgust me already.” 

* * *

Rin didn't do banquets. 

They were boring, the only thing to entertain him being the droning sound of classical piano and dull conversation, and they were draining; Rin could only pretend to like people for so long. Now, with Bachira, he had a person that he had to pretend to be _in love wit_ h for the entire night. 

It was great. Rin was having a great time. 

“Do you see Isagi anywhere,” Bachira sighed, pressing his cheek against the table cloth. 

“I don't know, I saw him last in the limo,” Rin said, looking down at Bachira, “Can you stop doing that? People are going to think you have no home training.” 

“But I _don’t_ ,” Bachira groaned, looking up at Rin. 

Rin sighed, looking around the room. He couldn't really see much; the lights were dimmed and he was a bit tired, but he did notice the dejected look on Bachira’s face. He looked like a kid who dropped his ice cream cone or like someone who learned that their dog was headed to “live in the countryside” when in actuality they were buried somewhere in the backyard. 

He looked sad, and maybe it was the mood lighting or the 2999 yen bento he was promised (yes, he was going to squeeze Bachira’s pockets as much as he could—it was what he _deserved,_ after all) but it was making Rin annoyed. 

“Are you alright,” Rin asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Admittedly, he wasn't _the_ _best_ at comforting people (he would blame it on his upbringing, but Rin actually came from a very loving home. He just believed in suppressing all of his problems until they magically disappeared, so Rin wasnt comforted often) but he’s been told that he was good at listening— _r_ _esponding_ was his mute point. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine.” 

Bachira lifted his head up, looking directly at Rin. 

“Rin, have you ever been in love?” 

“No,” Rin said, leaning back in his chair, “I’ve never been in a relationship.” 

“Wow,” Bachira whispered, “So this is your first?” 

“This doesn't count,” Rin laughed, taking a sip of his water. 

“Fair point,” Bachira agreed, looking at the ceiling, “To be honest, I wouldn't recommend it.” 

“What, relationships?” 

“Yeah,” Bachira sighed, “They suck. It’s all nice and cushy until it isn't, and you're left listening to ‘Prayer X’ on repeat.” 

“But I _love_ King Gnu,” Rin said, pouting. 

Bachira looked at Rin skeptically before rolling his eyes. “Whatever. All I’m saying is that relationships are stupid and dumb. Love is a fad created by Hallmark to sell shit.” 

“I think that’s only valentines day—” 

“Shut up, _smartass_ ,” Bachira said, standing up, “Anyways, you wanna go on a walk with me?” 

Rin looked around the table before looking back at Bachira. Everyone else was too preoccupied with each other to care about what Rin and Bachira were doing (Barou was in a heated argument with Aryuu about something, he couldn't tell, and his girlfriend was clinging onto his arm, laughing at his anger. They were cute together. Rin wished the best for them) and their coach was talking to some investors at another table. They could definitely slip out without being noticed, but they would have to leave soon. 

“Sure. I’m kinda bored of this place anyways.” 

* * *

“Do you know where we are going,” Rin asked, following Bachira down a hallway. They were still in the hotel (there were bodyguards in front of the doors which prevented people from coming in and out—Rin thought it was excessive at first but then he remembered that they were celebrities now, so now they required 24/7 surveillance) but after taking three or four lefts he forgot exactly where they came from. 

“Not really. I just needed to get out that stuffy ass room.” 

Rin nodded, running his finger across the wall. It was kinda nice, being with Bachira. It was fun; _Bachira_ was fun. 

“Hey, look,” Bachira said, pointing at a housekeeping cart, “Free lotion.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Free lotion,” Bachira repeated, grabbing two handfuls of lotion from the cart, “Open your pockets.” 

“That’s stealing!” 

“No it isn't! They give them out for free!” 

“Yeah, if you're in a room, _idiot_. We didn't book a room, so it’s stealing.” 

Bachira rolled his eyes, shoving the lotions in his own pockets. “Look at you, Mother Teresa! Saving a little weak _million dollar hotel_ from the _big bad_ lotion stealer.” 

“Shut up,” Rin laughed, “I’m not the one _stealing hand lotions_ despite making _twice_ a teacher’s salary.” 

“Yeah, you're right,” Bachira giggled, “Because you make _three_ times a teacher's salary!” 

Rin opened his mouth, trying to think of a comeback before Bachira quickly shuffled over to his side, hugging his torso. 

“What are you doing—” 

“Isagi,” Bachira whispered into his ear, “At your three o’ clock.” 

Rin looked over his shoulder at Isagi who was quickly closing in on them. 

“Are you _still_ trying to make him jealous?” 

“ _No_ ,” Bachira said, “I’m just trying to hide the lotions.” 

“So you _admit_ that you're stealing—” 

“He’s coming! Be quiet!” 

Rin exhaled out his nose, wrapping his arms around Bachira as to come off inconspicuous. 

“Guys, they want us all back at the hall for some award ceremony,” Isagi said, looking at the two of them, frowning, “I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” 

Rin and Bachira looked at each other before shaking their heads. 

“Okay then,” Isagi said, frowning, “Just find your way back whenever you two are ready.” 

Rin watched as Isagi walked away, waiting for him to turn the corner before prying Bachira off of him. 

“Did you see the look on his face! Fucking _loser_ ,” Bachira cried out, shaking Rin’s shoulder. 

“Yep, he looked _pretty_ sad.” 

Bachira grinned. “For that performance, I might just bump your allowance up to 3500 yen.” 

Rin rolled his eyes, sighing, “Why don’t we get lunch together.” 

“ _Excuse me_?” 

“Me and you,” Rin clarified, “Why don't we go out and get lunch together?” 

“Like a date?” 

“If you want to call it that.” 

Bachira grinned, standing on his tip toes so he could hug Rin’s shoulders, “ _Riiiiin_ , are you saying that you like spending time with me?” 

“I’ve had worse company,” Rin admitted. 

“Well then,” Bachira said, grabbing Rin’s hand and leading him back towards the ballroom, “I would love to get lunch with you. Granted we survive this lecture that Ego is going to give us.” 

Rin cringed, following Bachira down the hallway. 


End file.
